


every story must grow old

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a storm above all else, everything flying apart inside of her, and that has never really changed at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every story must grow old

Once,

 

she thought he could be her's.  He's all sharp lines and angles now, long and calculating.

 

His words tell another story, but she knows better.  Can see the whispers behind the lies, the truth in his eyes, hard like gold.

 

She's a storm above all else, everything flying apart inside of her, and that has never really changed at all.

 

There's a storm in him too, but it's quieter, more controlled.  And she thinks there's irony in there somewhere.

 

She used to watch him, the way he flittered among the others, his perfect ease.  She never had ease, it stuck to her insides and she fumbled.

 

He fumbles too, but he laughs, says something witty, and they all smile at him, all amusement without the cruelty.

 

Now that the wolf has clawed its way inside of her, settled behind her eyes, she sees him as prey.  

 

She wants to knock him down, shove the wind out of his chest, just because she can.  To show him she's not weak, to show him _something_.

 

She should have known better than to battle another storm.

 


End file.
